


Virgil

by Dumbass_Demigirl



Series: The Day it Changed [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, School Shootings, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_Demigirl/pseuds/Dumbass_Demigirl
Summary: A school shooting from Virgils POV.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Day it Changed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104188
Kudos: 22





	Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii i hope you like this!  
> TW: gunshots, fear, mention of dead bodies, death, blood

Every time they had a lockdown drill in school it would make Virgil nervous. Sitting in a dark room huddled with people you don't know. It was even worse than the school never told them if it was a drill or not. Kids always made fun of it. They made silly faces across the room and deemed the teacher’s table the good table to hide under. It's the best or worst to be in lockdown in your band room. The instrument closet is the best place to hide or the worst. If the door has a lock, then that makes it better. But if it doesn't- you have nowhere to run. 

Whenever something tragic happens people tell it like 9/11. It was a perfect day until it wasn't. Until it, all went wrong. 

The morning Virgil left for school was actually a good morning. He didn't have a hard time waking up, and he got that satisfying moment when the bus pulls up the moment you arrive at the bus stop so you don't have to stand out in the freezing February air. It was a few days after Valentine’s day. Virgil had thought of giving his crush and long-time friend a valentine but deemed it to cliche. Besides, he had no shot with the boy. 

When the bus pulled up to the school, Virgil was the first one-off. Sitting in the front of the bus tended to help with getting off the smelly old can on wheels. He walked to his first block Psychology and sat down at his desk. He was close to the back of the room and next to his lifetime companion Patton Morales. Patton was known to be late often due to his big heart. Every day he walked into the room a few minutes after everyone else, sometime after the bell because he was helping someone. The highschool offers programs for preschoolers Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Patton loved going through that hallway on his way to the first period.

Like every day, the bell rang, and the seat next to Virgil remained empty until 3 minutes after the bell rang. His face was as pale as a sheet and his hands were trembling in his pockets. This made Virgil's spine straighten out and for him to sit up. Patton walked over to the teacher Mr. Picani rather than his usual ramble to the class. What he said must've been bad, because the teacher's face drained of all color as well. 

Virgil started to get nervous as Patton made his way to Virgil as Mr. Picani stood up and walked to the door. He turned off the lights and turned to the class. “Ok kids, don't panic. Please go to the corner of the room, out of sight from the doors. I'm going to make a call to-”  
His sentence was cut off by loud bangs roaring through the air. A realization infected the class’s minds. Virgil flinched at the bangs. Mr. Picani rushed all the kids to the wall and then went to move his desk. A few of the jocks helped him. Sandra on the wrestling team, and Brody on the football team in specific. 

Virgil sat down with his back pressed against the wall as his hands grew sweaty. One thought continuously rang through his mind. _I am going to die_

Patton grabbed onto Virgil’s hand as the screams erupted from the hallways. They heard the shot of the gun, and the thuds of students hitting the floor. The cries of pain and the shrieks of agony. Virgil bit down harder on his bottom lip every time he heard a noise. Patton flinched. They grew closer to each other every time. Patton’s tears landed on Virgil's hoodie, but Virgil didn't even notice. 

Then there was a pounding on the door. Everyone looked at the door. Patton clamped both hands over his own mouth to muffle out the sobs. Virgil bit down on his hand. Everyone stayed still. Virgil looked behind him and saw the closet just behind him. Shaking, he firmly put his hands on Patton's hands and pulled him back. He sat down inside the closet. No one else noticed the two as the closet doors shut. 

Virgil heard the door give way, the teacher's desk being shoved aside and scraping on the ground. He heard screams of horror. He pulled Patton closer into an embrace as he heard glass breaking. He squeezed his eyes shut as Patton shook in his arms when they heard the thumps. The groans of pain. The only footsteps left in the rooms retreating until the door slammed shut behind him. 

Virgil sighed out shakily and looked at the trembling boy in his arms. Patton kept his hands clamped over his own mouth, sobbing into Virgil’s chest as his glasses fogged up with every whimper. Virgil didn't even realize he was crying until he opened his mouth to try and reassure Patton. No words escaped his lips. They all swirled around in his mind. 

Finally, Virgil took a labored breath. “We need to get out.” He whispered to Patton. Patton did not verbally respond. He just nodded. “Don't open your eyes.” He whispered once more. 

No one ever told them how to walk around the dead bodies of their classmates to the shattered window to get out of the room. No one ever taught them how to ignore the groans of the injured or the lifeless gaze of the dead. 

Blood got onto their shoes. Patton had climbed through the window, getting a few cuts of the exposed broken glass someone had made. As Virgil climbed through the window, the image of his dead classmates stayed in his mind. Sandra, Brody, Amy, Melissa, kids he had gone to school with since elementary school. Dead. 

No more playful banter during science saying “remember the time you did this stupid thing in elementary school?” No more inside jokes about 6th-grade fairs. It’s just over. Forever. 

Virgil and Patton ran to the front of the school. Patton’s hand had finally been released from his mouth as he collapsed on the ground on the sidewalk in front of the school. Virgil with no hesitation fell onto his knees in front of Patton, hugging his friend since the early walks of childhood tightly. “It’s ok. We’re safe. You’re safe.” Virgil reassured Patton. “We’re out.”

“J-Janus- the others- Where are they-,” Patton asked between his gasps for air. He was drowning in his own tears. 

“They’re gonna be ok. You’re suffocating yourself, Patton. Breathe.” Virgil said to his friend. He held up Patton's hands and did the technique Patton had shown Virgil during panic attacks. It was an old tapping technique. He would take three fingers and tap on some pressure points to help get the blood flowing. He continued tapping some of the pressure points until Patton was able to breathe on his own. Virgil took his hoodie off and handed it to Patton. The smaller boy looked at him unsure and Virgil nodded. “You need it more.” He said as Patton took the hoodie, wrapping himself in it. 

On the inside, Virgil was insanely freaking out. He knew he needed that hoodie. But he handed it to Patton. He finally looked up to see two of his friends exiting the building. Logan and Remus. 

The duos nearly shrieked in relief as the two groups ran to each other in tight embraces. Logan still held his boyfriend close protectively, Remus didn't seem to mind it. Logan and Remus helped Patton to sit down on a bench since his breathing was still labored through his tears. Some of the relief, and some of the fear. 

Then Patton made a mangled noise. He stood up and ran into the embrace of a tall boy. Janus was crying too as he held Patton close. 

His yellow gloves were on, but there were a hole and blood seeping through the fabric. He winced whenever something came into contact with his hand; no one mentioned it. They all had blood on them that was and was not their own. Janus, despite his injury, picked up Patton, who would have collapsed onto the floor again, and carried the helpless boy to the ambulance. A paramedic rushed up to both the boys and tended to both of them, but they refused to leave each other's side. 

Remus was the next one to scream. Everyone looked to the boy as a team of paramedics plowed their way through the crowd, a boy laying on a bed with his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Remus ran to the bed, walking next to the boy whose face was identical to his. He whispered something softly to his brother. 

Remus and Logan were allowed to climb into the ambulance with Roman. Logan was there for emotional compensation for Remus, and Remus was there for obviously being related to roman. Virgil had made his way through the chaos to Janus and Patton as the paramedics tended to Janus’s hand and the glass cuts on Patton and Virgil's bodies. Virgil blinked lifelessly at two of his friends and sighed a shaky breath. “I love you guys,” He said before slowly closing his eyes and passing out from exhaustion on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the POV of all the other sides


End file.
